Transformers: TEAM PAX
by The PIZZ4 GUY
Summary: Orion Pax leads a crew of janitors around the galaxy on the run from the Decepticons and the Autobots but he barely knows his crew and there's some bots that don't want to be on the run with him but when realizes he has the Allspark in his possession and four of his friends have secrets and they're possible traitors will he give up or will he put an end to the war? discontinued.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cartwheel

Yavin-4

I jumped back just as the pillar fell where I used to stand, dust fell from the roof and I got out of the ancient building just as it trembled and fell down, I stood there in shock and was called back from reality thanks to my pal Crisscross "Hey Cartwheel," he called with his thick Russian accent "what the frag did you do? I shifted into my alternate-mode (it's an explorer-class truck) and accelerated through the forest towards Crisscross  
>"What makes you think I did something?"<p>

"Because my GPS just erased a building from the map and you were the nearest there"  
>"Hey, I was just exploring ok? We're archeolobots that's what we do you can't blame me"<p>

I could hear a sigh from the other end of the call just as I arrived at the mobile base: it was a green humongous truck but for some reason it wasn't being mobile…they do know there's predators here right? Either way, I typed the entrance code and got inside the mobile base and found the brown femme playing cards with Backflip, and the teal colored mech known as Crisscross on the command computer terminal, I sat down next to him and leaned over him and stared at the screen "what is it?' I asked "there's been a huge energy surge over there," he replied "but we don't have sufficient energon to travel there"

"Uh, we still have a ground bridge right?"

"Nope, sold it to buy the newest archeology technology"

"Uh, Hardscrabble get ready we're going on a trip"

"Wait what?' she asked as she got up "I ain't going anywhere Cartwheel"

"Ugh, I hate you, you know that right? Backflip let's go"

The ruby-red mech turned to me with a raised eyebrow, then he made multiple high-pitched beeps, he was a mute and thanks to Cybertron's best medic he was able to construct a new communication device for him, we got our stuff and left the mobile base and observed the beautiful forest as we headed towards the location, the beautiful brown trees dropping the dark green leaves every few seconds, Backflip was daydreaming so every few minutes I would need to give him a little push to bring him back to reality, and then one of the predators appeared.

We fired our pistols nonstop at the black and orange predator, he was an organic but studies said their skin has some kind of armor that not even a plasma grenade could send this predator to oblivion, poor Backflip had been an archeolobot, now he's a predator chew toy, I could feel as a tear stroke down my cheek, we were cousins, really close friends…now he had decided to be a distraction and charged the predator who was three times our size, I jumped over the cliff and landed on the other side of the ravine, I could hear the growls of the predator who had probably already devoured poor Backflip and now was hunting me, I didn't look back I just kept running forward, I jumped over fallen tree and kept running, suddenly a shadow was covering me… the predator's shadow, the predator landed on top of me and roared on at my face, I aimed my pistol but he bit my arm and ripped it off my body, and suddenly my left shoulder was leaking like a waterfall, suddenly a barrage of missiles hit the predator on its back, and saw a jet fly over us but that flying style was unique, it was Hardscrabble! The predator swung its wings up and down and chased down the femme; I refreshed my GPS and kept heading towards the location.

* * *

><p>Hardscrabble<p>

I did a barrel roll just as the predator shot a fireball, and I barely dodged it and then I transformed, the predator extended its claw and grabbed me by the shoulders, I aimed up and fired my missile launcher, unsurprisingly the missiles did no effect and the predator let out a loud roar, in response I took out a knife and hoped I could sever its leg, unfortunately for me the predator dropped me and swooped down, before I could properly react the beast opened its mouth and bit me in the leg, I screamed and took out a pistol, I aimed it on the head and waited… then the monster ripped off my leg and devoured it and just as it was about to let out a roar and attack again I fired my pistol and the ion bolt went right inside of its mouth, the predator's head blew up and sent multiple pieces of skin and metal (from the poor victims of this beast) into me, I turned around, transformed and hovered over the ground as the beast's dead body fell down a few meters away from me at least I knew how to kill this spawns of glitches "Hardscrabble to Crisscross," I said into my com-link "the predator's dead, Cartwheel is clear"

"Good," he said "but how the frag did you kill an unbeatable beast?"

"Just thank my ion cannon."

* * *

><p>Cartwheel<p>

I stood over the crater, and in the middle of the crate was a meteorite glowing blue inside, I transformed my arm into a saw and approached the blue-glowing meteorite and realized that a saw wouldn't cut a meteorite, I would need a bomb, probably a plasma bomb but we could use other things "Cartwheel to Crisscross," I called "we're going to need a hell lot of bombs"

Twelve hours had passed and Hardscrabble had been able to construct eighty bombs, adding them to the pile of twelve, and now all those ninety-two bombs had been placed on the meteorite and with a press of a button the meteorite would be guaranteed to blow up and that's what we did, and when the smoke cleared there was an object in the middle of the blast, it had handles on both sides and a blue glowing crystal inside, covered by an orange sphere and then I gasped as I realized what the frag I was looking at "I…It's impossible this is a myth!" shouted Hardscrabble as she inspected the item "well, apparently we just discovered a myth is real," said Crisscross as he kneed next to the item "we have just found the Matrix of Leadership"

* * *

><p>Primus<p>

Finally at last someone has discovered the Matrix of Leadership, but the matrix will choose who the wielder will be, but this story isn't about this group of archeolobots…this story is about the crew of Orion Pax and the adventure that is coming their way, and one day he will make a decision that changes the fate of the Cybertronian civil war, but that day is yet to come, and right now we'll see what Orion Pax and his group of friends are up to.

A/N**_ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT PROLOGUE AND I HOPE YOU'RE AS EXCITED AS I AM FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!_**


	2. Team Pax part one

Chapter one

Orion Pax

Ariluman system: sector twenty-five

I let out a sigh as I sat down on the golden chair and faced big-chin, well that was a nickname we gave him but he was mostly known as Sentinel Prime, yet he wasn't a prime and he doesn't even wield the matrix of leadership, Jazz says it doesn't exist but then again he's atheist and I'm not, the room was big and golden, very golden, on my right side was Jazz and on my left side Prowl, in front of me was Ironhide and on the sides of the room were Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Hound, Crosshairs, Sideswipe, Strongarm and Smokescreen

"Orion Pax I'm waiting for an answer!" said an angry Sentinel Prime, I turned to the screen and rolled my optics "okay we are behind schedule but we'll be in Cybertron sometime soon," I said "now shut up"

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing"

"Well, guess what you're being demoted and we will not expect your presence on Cybertron, but you are welcome to stay there"

"What! You can't do that we're low on energon and-"

Suddenly the screen showing Sentinel Prime's face and his gigantic chin turned black and a beeping sound was made, indicating that he ended the call, I could hear a groan somewhere were Crosshairs was sitting, I slapped my face and got up and walked up to the window and saw the beautiful planet known as Nicardia, the sun was shining on the east side of the planet and it was being surrounded by the asteroid belt, behind me the white and blue Autobot known as Jazz, he placed his dark blue hand on my shoulder and shot me a puzzled look "what now Pax?" he asked, I turned and faced team Pax, well that's what I called them, the glorious team Pax that has saved the universe from…germs, it's embarrassing but I'm not ashamed to say it, we're a cleaning crew and right now we were cleaning an asteroid that would be used to place an Autobot outpost here in the future, we're not even called team Pax, they call us the 'lame-aft janitors of Ariluman system' I turned back to Jazz and then back at the crew "Autobots, I need to admit that-"

"We're not Autobots Pax we're just… Cybertronian janitors" whispered Crosshairs

I shot a glare at him and walked to a corner of the room, opened the cabinet and took out a group of Autobot insignias and passed them out

"Happy now?"

"We're still not Autob-"

"Anyways, I am seriously saddened by telling you that we're too low on energon to travel and we are not welcome on Cybertron, so we will have to sail across space and search for a new home, but remember alone we fall, but together we stand, I want you to know Autobots that we're team Pax and we will stand together no matter how hard the challenge is"

The green Autobot (Crosshairs to be specific) got up and left the room, I rolled my optics and sat down on my chair, Ironhide and Prowl had their faces turned to me, and I nodded they nodded back and pushed a pair of switches forward and the engines turned on, I could feel as the golden ship known as the Ark lifted off and flew away from the asteroid, I'm done being Sentinel Prime's slave, of course I'm not his slave but considering he's my boss I- no wait he's my ex-boss, either way since he used to be my boss I had to do EVERYTHING he told me to do "SIDESWIPE WATCHOUT!" screamed Wheeljack as he dived for the steering wheel, suddenly a long purple ship came out of nowhere and almost hit the bridge, just a few meters away from us, that was how far the purple ship was, but there was one thing that disturbed me about it "oh scrap," muttered Jazz "that ship belongs to the Decepticons."

I ran across the golden halls and waved my hand at the black screen, the golden door opened up and revealed an injured Crosshairs lying on his room; I put his arm around my neck and helped the injured bot back to the bridge "what the frag is happening out there?" asked Crosshairs as he spit oil on the wall next to him, spitting oil at his side that was a tick he had, and it was the worst tick I had ever seen "we're under attack," I answered as I entered the bridge "we're under attack by a Decepticon warship and we're barely surviving out there" Ratchet was taking care of an injured Arcee, and Hound while the rest of the crew tried to fly the ship away from the warship while firing our cannons, wait what? "Uh, since when do we have cannons on the ship?" I asked as I pressed multiple buttons on the computer terminal "we always had the cannons," replied Prowl "I just did not want you to known about them… this ship is important" I laughed my aft off as I did a barrel roll and barely missed the Decepticon warship who was firing missiles of all kinds and laser and Ion cannons, and then the screen beeped, Jazz quickly answered the call and returned to firing our ship's cannons "Orion Primusdamn it what did you do!" yelled Sentinel as mechs ran around the room behind him

"I did nothing! What are you doing here!?"

"Trying to assist you on getting rid of this spawn of a glitch"

"I didn't call for help!"

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

><p>Soundwave<p>

The Twilight

"Autobots don't really get along do they?" asked Crossword, a dark red 'con with a yellow visor, he was bulky, tall, and literally a walking war machine "Negative," I said "Orion Pax: unofficial Autobot: he's a janitor" Crossword stuck out his tongue and got back on firing the ship's cannons on the newly arrived Autobot ship identified as the Sentinelia Prima, wow that's a bad name "Soundwave stop hacking into the Autobot transmissions and start firing 'em cannons!" shouted a drunk Quickstrike

"Shut up Quickstrike, we need all the information we can get and right now I want you to activate the EMP pulse" ordered Lord Megatron, I tapped multiple buttons on the screen and a whirring sound was heard, the ship's power went out for two seconds and came back up as we fired the EMP pulse and in seconds both of the ship lost power "awaiting your orders lord Megatron" he rubbed his hands in glee and a smile grew on his face, he looked out the window at the Autobot ships and back at me "activate tractor beam for the janitor ship and laser beam for the Sentinelia Prime!"

"As you command lord Megatron"

I pulled back a lever and a giant cannon under the ship was fired, a purple laser beam went right through the Sentinelia Prime and the janitor ship started being pulled to the Twilight, still though, Megatron hasn't told us what is so important about this small ship, I shrugged it off and grabbed my sonic pistol, we're about to board the Ark and for once I don't want to miss the action.

* * *

><p>Sentinel prime<p>

I held onto the steering well and pulled myself back up "everyone okay!?" I shouted at the rest of the bridge's crew. "Jetstorm and Warpath are dead captain! Yelled Sergeant Kup "Afterburn, Over-run, and Windsail are OK, me too!" the systems were offline and two of our engines had been blown off, damn it this shop cost a hell of a fortune! "Damage report ASAP!" I ordered "shields are offline we lost two engines and one's about to blow up if we don't put the flames out," reported Afterburn "also the Decepticon ship is boarding the Ark" my optics widened and I looked to the left side of the window, the small golden ship was being boarded by those spawns of glitches Decepticons I left the bridge in a rush and headed towards the hangar, hopefully the Sentinelpod was still functional and we could use it to board the Ark and provide assistance, but first thing first I needed to gather my equipment, I opened the hangar and a bag laid next to the beautiful small ship, my sword and shield were there, with an assault rifle and a knife, I grinned and entered the ship, with Kup, and Afterburn accompanying me I set off and headed towards the two ship, good damn thing this ship didn't run in electricity it was more like a bicycle, you had to pedal to move the ship, but then again when I get my next paycheck I can say hello bicycle hello mini-spaceship.

Orion Pax

* * *

><p>I grabbed a rusty, old assault rifle that had been kept in the small basement in the Ark hidden and covered by a pile of trash, how the hell Jazz found them I had no idea and I'm pretty sure it's not because he was 'trying out new dance moves and he fell on the pile' either way there were about twenty, more than enough for everyone in the crew and everyone here had their guns pointed at the door "how do you use a gun again?" I asked at Jazz "it's easy," said Crosshairs with his American accent "pull back to reload and pull trigger to shoot, if you want to scan it and make your arm a gun you pull back to reload and push to shoot" I nodded and scanned the gun just in case it went out of reach, and suddenly the door blew open, a piece of the door hit Bumblebee in the head and multiple mechs entered the hall shooting their guns and throwing smoke grenades, Ironhide slammed his fist down on a red button in the wall, an alarm wails and barriers are raised up on the floor providing cover, I fired at the biggest target that had ruby-red optics and a light blue body, the big mech charged at me with two wrecking balls and slammed one into my face, I flew back against another barrier and fired my assault rifle, unfortunately for me the bullets were too old to do any damage to the newest advanced armor the Decepticons have been using recently, I threw the rifle away and whipped out my energon broom and he started to laugh, actually everyone in the room laughed "OH MY PRIMUS!" yelled the 'con "he's trying to use a broom against me PRIMUS THAT'S FUNNY!" I shot a glare at him and hit him in the optic with the broom, he squealed in pain and slammed the wrecking ball to my face once again, and Bulkhead entered the party by slamming his wrecking ball into the 'con's face and used his other hand to punch through his body, he grabbed multiple important cables and ripped them apart, sending sparks flying into the air, I grabbed the broom and impaled him in the head with it killing the Decepticon, suddenly a blue truck came from the entrance and rammed Prowl and Bulkhead, Crosshairs switched fire to the truck while I sprinted to a barrier, jumped over it and punched a Vehicon, probably the only Decepticon I knew besides Megatron, of course I didn't actually know him I knew him by reputation, either way I shoved the 'con on the ground and crushed his head I looked around the room and there were no 'cons around "did, did we win?" I asked<p>

"A warship just attacked us and this was only a six-man attack, three of them were Vehicons and even a turbo-fox could kill them, the other three well they weren't as easy to kill but we did it" said a happy Crosshairs, then a figure emerged from the dark shadows of the hallway, a tall grey mech with ruby-red optics and an arm-mounted cannon, an energon stick strapped to his waist (an energon stick is what you used to whip out energon axes and energon tools with your mental command. Except every stick is designed for a weapon specifically and there were many weapons in this galaxy) and rocket boosters in his feet "now, I'm very busy lately," he said as he approached me "matter of fact sooo busy I didn't even let Soundwave participate in the fight, now just tell me where the-"

"Everyone hands up you're under arrest!" yelled Sentinel as he- wait what!? Where the hell did Sentinel come from? Well he burst into the hallway with two Autobots and was wielding a shield and sword, Megatron looked at him and raised his cannon and with mental command a powerful beam came out of the cannon and hit Sentinel Prime's shield, I instantly reacted by taking out my own energon stick and whipped out a all-purpose-energon-axe and flung the axe into the Decepticon's leg, he turned to me and grabbed me by the head, I struggled to get his hand off but he flung me to the other side of the hall just as the rest of the Autobots engaged him, but then I realized who he was… he was Megatron.


End file.
